happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunion
"Reunion" is the first episode of Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces written by MarioFan65. It was released on August 9, 2018. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Vats *Art (minor) *Seymour *Atticus (minor) *Kathleen (minor) *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Charles Green (minor) Transcript (In the land of Antarctica, many penguins are living in harmony) *Narrator: Worlds. Worlds of Penguins alike. We live in harmony for so long until the evil arrives. (The portal open in the sky, causing the space pods to shoot on the antarctic) *Narrator: Evil was coming along. There was no place to hide all because of that evil feather monster. (A group of shards hail in the floating islands as a vision of Feather God shows up) PRESENT DAY ANTARCTICA (At Snowy Plains, a art festival is being held as many penguins are there to check on the art) *Atticus: Whoa, look at this ice sculpture of Noah. *Seymour: He is the greatest elder of all time. Such a good friend to my parents. *Kathleen: What kind of art they use? *Seymour: You know, ice sculpturing, drawing, and so much type of art in the world. *Atticus: It already been one month since the Feather God attacked our worlds. *Seymour: That doesn't matter. Ooh, let's check out what this person have in mind. *Art: Hey guys, i have sculpture figures of our favorite iconic heroes. *Atticus: Whoa, is that Mumble HappyFeet? *Art: Yes. He live in our world and he is our one and only brave penguin in the world. *Seymour: And is that Bambadee? *Art: Yes. He is the one who destroyed Feather God. He's like a legend to the universe. I wish we can have more heroes like them. *Kathleen: But they live outside of our world. *Art: That doesn't matter, they can come to Antarctica any time they wish too. *Seymour: Yeah. It will be much easier. *Art: Anything you want to check out? *Seymour: No thanks. I just want to check one of your ice sculptures. You have so many figures of the penguin heroes. *Art: Yes. I made them in ice sculpture form. *Atticus: Cool. *Art: I will keep making them forever and forever. (A bomb exploded in the lab from the mountain in front of the art festival) *Seymour: What happen? *Art: What happen in the lab? *Emperor #1: A lab just blew up and there is a emperor penguin stuck in there! *Emperor #2: We have to do something. *Seymour: What the? *Atticus: What's wrong? *Seymour: You stay here. I'll go and save the emperor penguin trap in the lab. *Kathleen: Seymour, wait. *Seymour: Don't move! I'm going to save the life of a penguin! *Art: I wish the penguin heroes are all back here. (Seymour slide to the ice to move fast to the lab where the fire is breaking all the metal there. Seymour enter the lab where the fire is.) *Seymour: Hey! Where are you?! I'm here to rescue you! *Trapped Emperor: Help me! Get me out of here! *Seymour: Ah ha. *break the door to see the trapped emperor on the table* What is going on? *Trapped Emperor: A alien wanted to mutate a penguin to a anthropomorphic animal. The serum blew up the lab and killed by animals alike. Get me out of here! *Seymour: Don't worry. I'm here to rescue you. *jump on the small trampoline to get the trapped emperor out of the lab as he jump to the small trampoline again to run from the lab from the fire catching them* Whoa. The fire must be hot as a cooked steak. *Trapped Emperor: Run fast! Look out for the fire! *Seymour: Don't worry, the man got it! (Seymour break out of the lab with the trapped emperor as everyone cheered for Seymour for saving the trapped emperor) *Art: Thank you for saving the trapped penguin. *Seymour: Move back everyone. Move back. *Trapped Emperor: Thank......you........for.........saving......me *Seymour: *place the trapped emperor down* You're okay? *Trapped Emperor: Yes. *Seymour: Don't worry, we will give you some water. *Chinstrap #1: I got the water. *Chinstrap #2: Pour it all over him. *Chinstrap #1: Okay. *pour the water to the emperor penguin* *Trapped Emperor: Man. That fire was hot. *Chinstrap #2: Are you okay? *Trapped Emperor: Yes. *Art: You just saved his life. *Kathleen: You're my hero. *Atticus: You did it daddy. *Seymour: Yep. I'm the man. There will alway be heroes of Antarctica. Let the justice of heroes begin. *Everyone: *cheers* *Trapped Emperor: Ah, i feel better. *Seymour: One day, you will become a hero. *Trapped Emperor: Thank you. *Seymour: You're welcome. ESEQUIEL AND SKIPPER SPY FORCES (Two years later, the adelie penguins are swimming in the ocean as they pop out of the water to return to the land of Paulet Island) *Josesito: Welcome back my friends. *Adelie #1: Heya Josesito, it's a honor to see you. *Adelie #2: We brought the fishes back for the chicks. *Adelie #3: Looking good. *Josesito: It been a pleasure. I'm proud of all of you guys for swimming into the ocean everyday to catch some food to the chicks. *Adelie #4: My friend, you are the man. *Elder 1: Hey there, i wonder what you guys have in mind? *Adelie #5: I got the fishes! We found this net in the water where the krills are and we caught the fishes. *Elder 2: Whoa. *Elder 3: That's a lot. *Josesito: Whoa, i didn't know there is fish to feed. *Elder 4: Feed them to the babies. *Adelie #6: Ooh, he's a wacka lika babee. *Adelie #5: Shut up fast one. *Adelie #6: Whoa, you are easy going to hit me with that rock. *Elder 5: Ha ha ha. You brought the fish for everyone. *Adelie #1: Not just everyone. The chicks! *Josesito: I get me. Me and Esequiel alway transform to chicks by that special gun we used. It's so special that it's like a magician who can turn into a chick to a adult. *Elder 6: That what men alway do. *Adelie #1: Yeah. All the ladies can scream like cats and have sleepovers all they want. *Adelie #2: How is Esequiel doing? *Josesito: Esequiel? I haven't talk to him for a while. He may be having a busy day. He alway stay up late and rock around in his lab. I don't know why. But he loves to do it. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is drinking a cup of cold water in the table) *Esequiel: Ah, time to start the day. (The background song "I Don't Care" by Brandon & Savannah plays as Esequiel start the day with some fish on the plate. He eat the fish and swallow it.) *Esequiel: Yummy. (Esequiel walk outside to see Shooter playing on his guitar in a rock) *Esequiel: Hey Shooter. *Shooter: What's up Esequiel? *Esequiel: I hope you're bringing all the ladies over. *Shooter: It's my passion. Have a nice day. *Esequiel: Have a nice day to you. (Esequiel went into the beach of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Hey everyone. *Josesito: Esequiel, you made it! *Esequiel: Lucky day to you sir. *Josesito: Oh yeah, someone is going to make me some lovestones. *Elder 1: Today is a nice day. *Elder 2: It's a new day. *Elder 3: Wow. *Josesito: You're just like kicking on the flow. *Esequiel: Yep. Sure is like summer time. *Elder 4: I wish it was summer again. *Esequiel: Me too. *Josesito: Oh well, back to work. *Esequiel: I'm just going to see Charles for a while. (At Charles' house, Charles is cooking up some shrimp) *Charles: Shrimp.......oh yeah. Who would love a snack of shrimps? *Esequiel: Hey Charles. *Charles: Esequiel? What are you doing in my house? *Esequiel: Nothing. I just came to visit. *Charles: Oh my god, you scaring me. *Esequiel: No i'm not. I'm just chilling out. *Charles: Chilling out for what? *Esequiel: To hang out, that's all. *Charles: I knew it! *Esequiel: Do you have a problem with that? *Charles: No man! Whatever. *Esequiel: Awww. Great. *Charles: Get out or clean all the plates for me. *Esequiel: Clean all the plates? Fine. *Charles: I'm not your maid. *Esequiel: Yeah, whatever. (At Cape Adare, Montay get up from the bed to walk downstairs for breakfast) *Montay: Good morning mom and dad. *Hersila: Good morning Montay. *Fastino: What are you waiting for? Have a seat. *Montay: Okay. Ooh, i didn't know you're cooking up fish. *Hersila: We sure are. *Fastino: Fish is my favorite food ever. *Montay: Me too. I'm going to be stuffed like crazy. *Fastino: Coming right up. (At Snow Hill Island, Shippo wake up from the igloo home) *Shippo: Good morning mom and dad. *Catherine: Good morning Shippo. *Phoenix: Come outside, it's beautiful out there. *Shippo: I hope there will be a lot of fun. *Phoenix: Me too. *Shippo: Oh boy. *Emperor Penguin #1: Hey guys, we have fish for everyone. *Emperor Penguin #2: Grab the fishes. *Shippo: Oh yeah, fish! *Phoenix: Let's grab some. *Catherine: Sweet. *Shippo: *eat the fish* Yummy. *Phoenix: Taste so good. *Catherine: Yeah right. (Back at Cape Adare at Montay's cave home, Montay, Hersila and Fastino are eating their fish) *Montay: Yummy yum. *Hersila: This taste good. *Fastino: Yeah. *Montay: Bullseye. I could have another bite of this. *Fastino: Me too. *Hersila: Just take it easy my love birds. It only take time to put stuff on your mouth. *Montay: Okay mom. *Hersila: Fine. (Back at Charles' house in Paulet Island, Esequiel is cleaning up the dishes) *Esequiel: Man, gotta grab the soup. *Charles: The bar? *Esequiel: No. The liquid. *Charles: Oh. *Esequiel: These plates are so clean as ice. *Charles: Clean like rock glass. *Esequiel: Rock glass? *Charles: Whatever. *Esequiel: They look so neat. *Charles: Ahhh. *Esequiel: Cleaning da plates. *Charles: Shut up! *Esequiel: Fine. *Charles: Ugh. (Back at the beach of Paulet Island, Josesito is moving the rocks out the way) *Josesito: So many rocks, who else need to pass? *Elder 1: Too many in one day. *Elder 2: I wonder how the Great 'Guin give us rocks for a living? *Josesito: They're just rocks, okay? *Elder 3: Fine. Whatever. *Elder 4: Easy for a building. *Josesito: Not for cringe stuff, okay? We gotta stop with the silly stuff. Just get the rocks out and that's it. *Elder 5: Safety first. *Elder 6: Alright then. *Josesito: Let's continue. *Elder 1: Fine. *Elder 2: Back to work. (The background song end and at Penguin-Land, the emperor penguins are heading back to land) *Seymour: We are back! *Mumble: We got the fishes at least. *Terry: Yeah, look like i'm going to give them all to my baby girl. *Edwin: What? Are you kidding me? All the daddies have to feed the fish to the babies that they're all hungry for. *Terry: That's the beauty of it my friends. *Mumble: We'll tell about it. *Gloria H.: Welcome back. *Mary: How is fishing? *Terry: Pretty cool. *Mumble: We did a lot of fun. *Edwin: It was the bomb. Boom! *Edwin: Everyone else is returning to their mates. *Seymour: Everyone have a mate, right? *Kathleen: Sure they do Seymour. *Atticus: Yo daddy, what's up? *Seymour: Hi Atticus. How's everything? *Atticus: It was a boom and a blast. *Erik: Atticus made another snowman. *Seymour: Man, you guys keep making all of that snowman stuff. *Bo: Yep we did. *Seymour: Oh jeez. *Mumble: You guys wanna take a look if you want? *Erik: Well yeah. *Seymour: Come on, let's go check the storage cave. (At the storage cave) *Mumble: Hey, my time machine is still here. *Erik: All packed and safe. *Atticus: Look at this ice sculpture stuff. It's so old and unused. *Seymour: They still do ice sculptures. I remember when i rescued a penguin from the lab two years ago. *Kathleen: It's okay Seymour. Everything will be alright. *Seymour: Yeah. I hope everyone is feeling well. *Mumble: No problems aside. *Atticus: This is feeling good. *Erik: Oh yeah. *Bo: Don't worry about the future. Things will go right. *Mumble: Yeah. All of our friends are doing well. Even with all of the penguin friends we have back in their own worlds. *Gloria H.: Lucky by me. *Mumble: Yes. Let's go grab some fish. *Seymour: Alright, let's go eat some fish. *Terry: I'm hungry. *Edwin: Look like it's time for snack. *Mary: I'll be eating shrimp for a day. *Edwin: I'm going to be stuffed like crazy. (Meanwhile in another dimension in a circus of party animals, a lion is jumping on the hoops as Marty juggling with the balls. The penguins grab the popcorn to open it and eat it for the performance.) *Skipper: Well boys, today is a great day at the circus. *Kowalski: We are all prepared for what it cost. *Rico: *chew on the popcorn* *Private: That circus stuff is giving me all the chills. *Skipper: You know what better. *Private: Ooh, Cheezy Dibbles. *Skipper: Let's go grab some at the bag. *Kowalski: Yes sir. (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private get the cheezy dibbles off the bag) *Private: Whoa. *Skipper: You can eat all the cheezy dibbles you want. *Kowalski: They taste amazing as always. *Private: But they tasted the same before. *Skipper: It alway have been the same my friend. Let's eat them up. *Private: Ok. *Skipper: *open the bag of cheezy dibbles* Ahhhhhh, the cheezy smell. *Private: Wow, cheezy dibbles, the best snack of all time. *Rico: *take one cheezy dibble and eat it* *Kowalski: *eat the cheezy dibble* Yummy. *Skipper: Taste good. *Private: We're in heaven. *Skipper: Yeah. I love these cheezy dibbles forever. *Vitaly: Hey guys, the show is about to start. Mind as well get a good headstart? *Skipper: You said it boss. *Kowalski: Let's go everyone. Put on your afro wigs. *Private: Afro Circus here i come. *Rico: Ya ya ya. (The circus in on Miami, Florida, as the show is about to begin. A human announcer is in charge of the animals as he speak up on the microphone) *Circus Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Afro Circus Zaragoza! *Everyone: *cheers* *Alex: Okay everyone, fur power! *Gloria M.: Fur power! *Melman: Here we go again. (The show begins as the background song "Circus" by Britney Spears plays. Alex and Marty do the hoops as the Vitaly spin around to dash on the little hoops.) *Vitaly: Yeah. Just like a worm! *Everyone: *cheers* *Skipper: Alright boys, let's do our performance. *Private: Right back it Skipper. (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private jump on the balls to land on the stand) *Skipper: Now Rico. *Rico: *use a rocket gun to shoot on the sky* *Everyone: Ooh. *Skipper: They make fireworks as well. (The rocket makes some fireworks, cheering everyone up) *Skipper: Now that's more like it. (Next at Paris, France, a circus is being held as Gloria M. and Marty roll on the skates and fly together by holding hands) *Vitaly: Excellent. *Alex: Glad these guys are in love. *Skipper: Woo. *Kowalski: It's rocking the house. *Rico: Yeah yeah boom! *Private: Oh yeah. *Rico: Woo hoo. *Skipper: Okie dokie. *Kowalski: Let's bring more performances in! *Skipper: Right in. *Private: Hey Alex and Melman, go show what Gloria and Marty got. *Alex: Yes sir. *Melman: Don't worry Gloria, i'm going for you! *Skipper: Go get them animals. *Kowalski: Woo! *Melman: I'm coming Gloria! *Gloria M.: Heya! *Marty: Looking good. *Alex: It's showtime. (Alex and Melman roll on the skates together with Gloria M. and Melman) *Skipper: That was incredible. *Kowalski: It's a showtime. *Sonya: *ride on a motorcycle and fly over to the sky and land on the jumping trampolines* *Everyone: *cheers* *King Julien: Yeah! Go Sonya, i love you so much! *Kowalski: And he loves his bear girlfriend so much. *Skipper: Yeah. Is what he is. *Kowalski: Oh brother. (At Havana, Cuba, the circus is performing in a park) *Skipper: Okay animals, fur power! *Alex: Fur power! (The animals perform their circus acts in the sky) *Boy #1: Whoa! *Boy #2: Look at that. *Girl #1: They're performing in the sky. *Girl #2: These animals have their magic tricks on. *Vitaly: *go on the hoops* *Alex: *spin around and hold Gia in the air* *Everyone: *cheers* *Skipper: Bingo! *Kowalski: There we have it. *Stefano: *blast in a cannon to the sky and wave at the fans* *Vitaly: Way to go. *Stefano: Weeeeeee hawwwwwww! *Skipper: Oh yeah. *Private: Incredible. *Kowalski: What a good show. *Skipper: Yep. *Alex: Cheer on fans! *Stefano: Boomtastic! *Vitaly: Weeee hawwwww! *Skipper: Woo. *Kowalski: That was spectacular. *Private: That was the bomb. *Skipper: This is the best show out there. *Kowalski: We have been a success for a very long time. *Skipper: Look like the circus will live on. *Private: There it goes. (The show has become a success as everyone cheers. The background song end and back at the circus tent, the circus animals wrap up for the day.) *Alex: Yeah. That was a good show. *Marty: We totally rock the house. *Skipper: The best of all, you guys deserve to eat Cheezy Dibbles. *Private: Cheezy Dibbles! *Rico: *eat the cheezy dibbles* Yaaaaaaassssss! *Kowalski: Penguins will alway be penguins. *Alex: You guys rock it. *Skipper: Sure we did. Who always needed a backup for our crew of secret agents. *Alex: You're secret agents? *Skipper: Did you get hit in the head or something? *Alex: No. I'm just playing with you. *Kowalski: We joke about everything. *Marty: Why did the chicken cross the road? *Private: Cause it pass by the cars? *Everyone: *laughs* *Alex: Okay, that's enough jokes for now. *Skipper: We got some things to do, right boys? *Kowalski: High five. *high five on the penguins' flippers* *Skipper: That does it. *Marty: Who want some elephant ears for our dinner? *Private: Ooh, me. *Vitaly: No real ears. Fresh fried dough from the oven. *Melman: Never heard of those before. *Alex: Well i'm up for some. *Marty: Yeah, wrap-up party! *Gloria M.: Elephant ears in the house baby. *Melman: What does it taste like? *Vitaly: It taste like fresh dough and it's crispy with a pinch of sugar. *Melman: Now you're making me hungry for elephant ears. *Skipper: Well grab me one. *Alex: Elephant ears on the go! *Vitaly: Grab whatever you like! *Skipper: *open the pack of elephant ears* There. Now grab them and eat it. *Alex: *grab a elephant ear* Food time! *Skipper: What does it taste like? *eat the elephant ear* Not bad. This is good. I love it. *Kowalski: *eat the elephant ear* Delicious. *Rico: *chew and nom the elephant ear* *Private: Okay. *eat the elephant ear* Ooh. *Alex: *eat the elephant ear* Oh god, you guys gotta try it. *Gloria M.: *eat the elephant ear* Ooh, crispy. *Marty: *eat the elephant ear* This is cracka-lacka tasty. *Melman: *eat the elephant ear* Not bad for a single giraffe. *Vitaly: Let's feast those sweet elephant ears. (The animals of Circus Zaragoza ate the elephant ears and love it) *Gia: Oh my, this is pretty good. *Stefano: Mama mia, this is a special treat. *Vitaly: I like it. *Julien: Oh god, this is delicious. *Maurice M.: Not bad you guys. *Mort: EARS! *Julien: First you got the feet fetish. Now you got the ear fetish? *Mort: Ooh, chewy. *Julien: Hey baby, i got some fish for you. *Sonya: *bear sound* *Julien: Try it. It's delicious. It will blow you away. *Sonya: *eat the elephant ear* *Julien: Ha. She likes it. *Sonya: *grumble up the elephant ears* *Maurice M.: You fall in love with a circus bear and you're still dating her? *Julien: Yes. I tried to find a few lovers back at our island. But man, they have gone crazy and never want to be married. *Maurice M.: That's a big bummer. *Julien: This bear is so soft and furry. *Mort: Ooh, i smell feet. *Sonya: *roar at Mort* *Mort: Ah! *Julien: Hey! Back off my bear. I'm sorry sweetie, this fetish smeller is trying to smell off your feet. *Sonya: *bear sound* *Julien: I love you so much. *Maurice M.: Ugh, whatever. *Julien: I like it move it, yeah. *Maurice M.: He's very crazy. *Mort: He's a weirdo. *Julien: Hey, i'm not weird. *Skipper: So Alex, these elephant ears are great. Is there such thing as bear claws? *Alex: Bear claws? *Sonya: *bear sound* *Alex: Bear claws are a thing. There a sweet, yeast-raised pastry. *Skipper: Look tasty to me than eating sushi and fish. *Kowalski: We cooked fish once. *Skipper: Yeah and it was pretty good. It tasted even better than steak. *Private: I liked the fish. *Kowalski: Well yeah. Not everyone can eat fish. *Alex: Who eat fish nowadays? *Private: I do. I love fish. *Alex: Do you have anything else you would love to share with us? *Skipper: Well, well, well. We're going on a secret mission. And it's very secretary. *Kowalski: The North Wind order us to go track down some threats happening within the continent. *Marty: You guys are the masters of spies. *Skipper: We'll teach them and try to save the world from bad guys preventing to destroy the Earth. *Alex: Do you travel all over the world? *Skipper: Yes. We beat the bad guys up and lock them in their cages. *Marty: Do they go on Jailbreak? *Skipper: Uh huh. Breaking out of prison for nothing. *Kowalski: Prison breakers. *Rico: *chew on the paper clip* *Private: Uh, Rico? What are you doing. Spit it out. *Rico: *spit the paper clip out* *Private: That's nasty. *Skipper: He's just being Rico. *Private: Whatever. *Skipper: Well we got a mission to do. *Kowalski: We should be going. *Alex: You're leaving too soon? *Skipper: Yeah. We got some business to take cover. *Kowalski: It's very very secret. *Private: We're telling nobody. *Alex: Like why? *Skipper: You don't even know about this stuff. *Alex: Whatever boys. *Kowalski: We're leaving. *Vitaly: You guys are leaving? *Skipper: Yes. Let's call it a day at the circus. *Stefano: Mama mia, we brought some fish for you for making the circus a success event. *Skipper: Keep it. We're going to eat it for dinner later. *Stefano: Okie dokie. We might have to put it in a cooler. *Kowalski: Here we go again. *Private: Let's go. *Skipper: Good luck performing on the circus without us. *Alex: We will mate. *Private: Let's do this for realsies! (The penguins left the circus to sneak into the bush of the forest) *Skipper: What kind of place is this? *Kowalski: Skipper, it seems that we are investigating with a shard situation. *Skipper: The footprints are everywhere. This seems familiar. *Private: Is that bear footprints? *Skipper: This look familiar. *Rico: *sniff the footprints* *Private: Where is Rico heading? *Skipper: The footprints is giving us clues to the case. Let's follow him. *Kowalski: Must be some type of crime chase. *Skipper: It's a mystery scene. So come along. *Kowalski: We'll take care of it. (At the pond where the footprints are seen on the ground) *Private: More footprints. This is like a clue. *Kowalski: This is a secret. *Skipper: What lead them to the fate of the world? *Rico: *chew on the rock* *Private: He's chewing on a thing again. *Skipper: He's just being Rico. You're being Private. *Private: Rico is special like us. *Skipper: You think you're the only special one in the group? Well not. *Private: He doesn't even talk like us. *Kowalski: Zip your beak. *Private: But why? *Skipper: Shush. *Kowalski: Skipper, i see a crew of humans walking. Hide. *Skipper: To the bush boys. (The penguins hide in the bush as the campers walk by to check on the footprints) *Private: They're looking at the footprints. *Skipper: Maybe they're checking out the clues of a single animal. *Kowalski: I don't think they're looking for animal footprints. *Private: What kind of footprints are those? *Kowalski: They're talking about the shards. *Skipper: The shards! That what they're talking about. Ever since the world crisis, everyone have been studying on shards and trying to open up dimensions all because of the portals that Esequiel have opened up. *Kowalski: Is this the reason why Feather God wanted to destroy us all? *Skipper: Maybe he knows. But i don't know why. *Private: Let's follow the footprints' steps. *Kowalski: Come on over. (The penguins follow the footprints into the forest to search for clues) *Skipper: What have they done to the wood? *Kowalski: They claw them out. *Private: It must be the shards who came over to shred these woods out. *Skipper: Whoever done it is a moron. *Kowalski: I thought the bears claw over to the woods and have these little cuts on them. *Skipper: Keep moving. Stop being a baby that the shards are the cause of the mess. *Private: What? I am not a baby! *Kowalski: Um boys, you should see this. (A silhouette, shaped as a creature with horns jump off the tree and run into the forest) *Skipper: I knew there would be a shard into our dimension. *Kowalski: It's getting away. Go chase it. *Private: There's a shard on the loose! *Skipper: Come back here you diamond beast! (The crystal beast jump all around the bushes as the penguins pass by the bushes) *Private: Ah, get this ladybug off me. *Skipper: Come on, they won't bite as a fly. *Private: But mosquitoes bite people. *Skipper: Exactly. *Kowalski: I got the shard now! *jump to grab the beast* (The beast turn out to be a shard as Kowalski grab the shard in the grass) *Kowalski: I got you! That what you get for trying to destroy our world. *Shard: *try to escape* *Kowalski: Tell us why are you cutting up the trees?! *Shard: *kick Kowalski and battle cry* *Skipper: Take that you shard! *throw a stick at the shard* *Shard: *scream to death* *Rico: *smash the shard* *Private: How did the shard got into the universe? *Skipper: Hey Shard, we're going to ask you some questions. Why are you trying to cut up nature from existance? *Shard: I.....will.....end.....this....world....to.....the....diamonds. *faints* *Skipper: Working with Feather God, huh? *Shard: Fool. *Rico: *smash the shard to pieces* *Skipper: Useless creature. *Kowalski: Didn't we defeat the shards like two years ago? *Private: They can't be alive. i thought they were dead. *Skipper: How did a shard got stuck into the universe? Almost all the worlds have heard of shards until now. *Kowalski: *hold a shard piece* They still have lightning in them. *Skipper: Unbelieavble. These shards are trying to warp from world to world. They must be stopped for god's sake. *Private: Can the science lab know how to beat the shards? *Skipper: A place doesn't move it's body to walk around the world. You're crazy! *Private: Remember when i dress up as a mermaid? That's crazy than a penguin flying in the sky. *Skipper: That was crossdressing. You don't know what it means? It's when a guy dress up as another person. *Kowalski: Apparently, they dress up as ladies. *Skipper: Dude. *Kowalski: I was actually correct. *Skipper: It's a coincidence dude. *Private: Let's go find the lab to take down the shards. *Skipper: Good idea so we don't have to worry about the universes dealing with those diamonds ever again. *Kowalski: Do we have to travel to all the worlds to warn them about the shards' return? *Skipper: There is no need to worry about. We can handle them on our own. *Kowalski: That's what we're talking about. *Rico: Boom boom pow! *smash rock* *Skipper: Let's make a move boys. *Kowalski: Right on. (While the penguins walk to search for the lab, the smashed shard glow in power with lightning as it receive a call from Feather God in the Dark Dimension. The shards warn Feather God about the incident.) *Shard #1: Sire, one of the penguins has smashed the shard to death. *Shard #2: The penguins were the ones from the war of 2015. *Feather God: It cannot be. Those Penguins of Circus Zaragoza are going to pay what they have done to my shards. I know a few of my remaining shards are alive in the whole universe. Guess what, they haven't kill all of them. *Shard #3: We're lucky that we survived the explosion of the doomships. *Shard #4: I was held in the space pod before Dave made his first escape to the shard planet we were battling in. *Feather God: We need to do better on building a bigger empire and destroying all the words that included those pesky penguins. I want you guys to go and capture the penguins for me. *Shard #1: We'll capture them and bring them here for a punishment. *Shard #2: They'll pay for everything they done two years back then. *Feather God: *open the portal to Skipper's world* Go right now to find the penguins and bring them to me. *Shard #1: Yes master. We'll go after Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. *Feather God: See you later. I'm going to check on my other shards on how are they doing. *Shard #4: My friends, let's go. (The shards hop into the portals and back at Paulet Island, Esequiel is back at his tickle lab, checking on his laptop on the status of the worlds) *Esequiel: What a load of worlds to study. Let me see if Skipper's world is still around the corner. *Josesito: *enter the lab* Hey Esequiel, just to check by and say hello. *Esequiel: Ah, Josesito. It's so good to see you again. *Josesito: My man, what are you doing on the laptop? *Esequiel: Oh my, i heard that a few shards are headed straight to the other dimension. *Josesito: There can't be shards. Everytime a portal open from each of the worlds, a shard start poping and spread a fight with everyone. *Esequiel: These guys can deal with the shards, but not us. We need a break after all the battles we have gone to. *Josesito: Let's go to the beach to have some fun. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. Here we go again with this beach stuff. (The backgroung song "Feel It Still" by Portugal. The Man plays as Esequiel and Josesito hop into the beach to swim into the water) *Esequiel: Ha ha ha. The water feel nice. *Josesito: This is the best beach i've ever been to. *Esequiel: Lots of fun and laughs. *Josesito: You made a point here Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh yes i did. *Josesito: You can catch the fish if you like. *Esequiel: No, i'm good. I just want to swim in the water. *Josesito: Go ahead buddy. It's your choice. *Esequiel: So much sand in the water. Why there's sand floating in the liquid? *Josesito: It always happen Esequiel. *Esequiel: It's a big big island out there. *Josesito: Pretty cool, huh? *Esequiel: We totally rock the island. *Josesito: Good job. *Esequiel: I am impressed. *Josesito: Let's go to the jacuzzi. *Esequiel: Right on. (At the jacuzzi, Esequiel and Josesito relax on a nice pool of bubbles popping in) *Esequiel: It's so warm and hot. *Josesito: This is the life. *Esequiel: I'm feeling it. *Josesito: Sweet little pool. *Esequiel: My feet isn't cooking, is it? *Josesito: No. Just warm. *Esequiel: Go with the floe man. *Josesito: Just like the flow. *Josesito: Like a bing, baba boom. *Esequiel: Fried chicken. *Josesito: What? *Esequiel: It's nothing. *Josesito: I'm calling it a day. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito set up a campfire to cook some fish) *Esequiel: Who need grill fish when you don't have a campfire all set? *Josesito: This is going to prep up good. *Esequiel: Just like a BBQ. *Josesito: Keep it grilling. *Esequiel: Now with some spice on top. *Josesito: Fresh pinch of spice. *drop spice to the fish* *Esequiel: Cooking it up. *Josesito: Nice spice. *Esequiel: Plus-a-delic. *Josesito: You're good at cooking. *Esequiel: You know i am. *Josesito: Ah hoy! It's ready. *Esequiel: Bring in the plates. (Josesito brought the plates in as they start to eat the fish) *Esequiel: Crispy. *Josesito: Too salty. I like it. *Esequiel: This is a pretty good taste out of this. *Josesito: Just like what the chefs used to make. *Esequiel: You cook great. *Josesito: No, you cook better than me. *Esequiel: Don't ask me. *Josesito: This is just like it. *Esequiel: Well said. *Josesito: Tasty like loco. (Esequiel and Josesito throw rocks into the ocean as they are in the beach to see who can throw the highest amount of rocks in the water) *Esequiel: *throw the rock in the water* Nailed it. MORE TO COME Trivia *This episode take place two years after the events of Penguin Legends. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces episodes